fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Soccer
Metroid Soccer or Metroid Football ''In Europe. Is a game created by Twenty-Second Choice on the Nintendo Wii, '''abandoned', but then taken over by Steli Entertainment. It is a soccer/football game, using characters from the Metroid games. Extra Rules The game plays using all of the normal rules of soccer, as well as a lot of adjustments: Special Bar Everything non-standard, such as attacking, special tackles, special passes and special shots uses the Special Bar. This special bar gradually replenishes, and can be replenished even more with items and upgrades. Your special bar can also be lowered by certain enemy moves. It is a Seven-a-side game with 5 Substitutes. Attacking Every character has an attack they can use to stun opponents, with or without the ball. These can be long-range or melee, although most are long range. Tackling To tackle, players can do anything from tripping the opponent, punching them or grabbing them. Every character has two tackles: their normal tackle, and Special tackle. Their normal tackle is activated by pressing the kick button while near the opponent who has the ball, and the special tackle is activated by pressing the special button near the opponent when they have the ball. The normal tackle is simply a kick at the ball; the special tackle is everything from tripping the enemy to grabbing them. Passing Every character can do a short pass, a lob pass, a technical pass (passing in front of your teammate to where they are running to) or the new Special pass. The special pass is different for every character, but can usually harm any enemies in the way. Shooting You can perform a shot from anywhere on the field, and the kick will automatically head towards the goal and be given enough power, however specific aiming can also be done by moving while kicking. Special shots can also be performed, which are different for each character but usually need a full Special Bar. Goalkeeping Goalkeeping is basically the same as in Mario Strikers Charged, with no new additions besides the fact multiple goalies are available and each one specialises in something different (diving, grabbing, kicking, etc.) Characters Captains Team Members These are members available for you to use in you team. In Challenge Mode, you only start off with your team's default team members but you can gain new ones by finding them in the overworld. The team members do not have special abilities, or any specific stage entrance. Stadiums These do not appear in the Metroid (series) games, but are Staduims you play on. *Samus Stadium *Sylux Stadium *Kanden Court *Noxus Nightway *Soar Ridely Arena Challenge Mode Challenge Mode involves exploring the overworld, and finding various people and performing jobs for them and also fighting other captains in a soccer match. Bosses are also present, as well as enemies. Areas *Federation Station - Samus's Starting Spot *Pirate Base - Ridley's Starting Spot *Pirate Factory - Weavel's Starting Spot *Experimental Laboratory - Kanden's Starting Spot - Where Core-X is fought Bosses Trivia *Gandrayda and Rundas apperaed in Beta screens, but is unconfirmed and is hinted at being referee's. Category:Fan Games Category:Metroid Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Soccer Category:Soccer Games Category:Football Games Category:Football Category:Association Football Games Category:Association Football Category:Wii Games Category:Metroid (series)